


A Hairy Situation

by Inkyrius



Category: 16 Ways to Kill a Vampire in McDonalds
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, POV First Person, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: I blink at Claire. Then I do it again, more slowly, as if that will make this situation make sense.Nope. When I open my eyes, she’s still looking at me apologetically, fur spreading across her face.





	A Hairy Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



I blink at Claire. Then I do it again, more slowly, as if that will make this situation make sense.

Nope. When I open my eyes, she’s still looking at me apologetically, fur spreading across her face. I’m pretty sure she’s shorter than she was a few minutes ago, too.

“No,” I say. “No fucking way.”

“Sorry?” Claire’s voice is distorted, and I just know it’s because her mouth is the wrong shape for human speech. She’s still intelligible, but then, the moon isn’t even over the horizon yet.

I sigh. “Not you.” Well, a little her. How has this never come up? Did she never think it was a good idea to warn her new traveling partners that, by the way, I’m a werewolf?

This also raises a number of questions about our first meeting. I would have assumed werewolves had some way of detecting vampires, super-smell or something. Not that I know anything about werewolves. Up until five minutes ago, the question of their existence had been entirely irrelevant to my life.

And I’m getting way off track. Thinking about werewolves in the abstract is so much easier than dealing with the fact that my cute new maybe-girlfriend is currently turning into a cute new dog right in the middle of our hotel room.

“Okay,” I say, hoping the sound of my own voice will keep me on track. “I’m going to assume from the fact that you aren’t freaking out that this has happened before.” I wait for her to nod. To my eternal relief, she does. “That makes you the expert here. Is there anything I can do?”

She cocks her head in thought. The gesture combined with the beginnings of pointed ears makes her look unfortunately like an anime catgirl. “I usually just wait it out. It’s not like I’m going to become a mindless animal or anything.”

“And that’s not painful?” I ask because I’m pretty sure I can make out bones moving under her skin if I look close enough. I decide to stop looking close enough. The sight is making me kind of nauseous.

“Not really,” Claire says. “I’m pretty used to it anyway.” She glances out the window. “I’ll probably be done in half an hour, if you want to go for a walk or something.”

“And risk having Maggie or Luke walk in on this unprepared? No thank you.” Besides, this feels like the sort of thing I should be supporting Claire through. Even if I’m more freaked out than she is at the moment.

Claire smiles, revealing a hint of pointed teeth. “Okay,” she says. “Do you wanna watch some TV, then? Standing around waiting for the change to finish is kind of boring.”

I’m pretty sure that she’s trying to give me something else to focus on. It’s also a good idea, and I head over to the couch. I’d usually use an opportunity like this to snuggle with Clair, but that sounds counterproductive right now. I can handle sitting by myself for a night. I’m not that clingy.

When Maggie and Luke finally get back from who knows where, an hour has passed, and I’m doing my best to pay attention to the screen from underneath a 75-pound wolf. Not exactly how I envisioned my evening going, but I’m hardly complaining.

From the way Claire’s tail is wagging contentedly, I don’t think she minds, either.


End file.
